


The Wonderful World Of We Happy Few

by Nyan_Ryder



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: tags will update with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Ryder/pseuds/Nyan_Ryder
Summary: A book of various shorts relating to We Happy Few!!





	1. Special Delivery

The lone constable walked at a slow pace in the village. Night had fallen, and he was making his rounds. In his hand, a basket of fresh food, apples and bread, which are a rare commodity these days. 

He came across a patch of fog, not too uncommon within the village, but plenty dangerous. The constable, however, continued his stride with confidence. He wore a gas mask upon his face, which would protect him from the fog itself, but not what lurks within.

One more step, and he was completely engulfed by the fog. Though, the constable didn’t seem to mind, he had been making this secret route for months.

The shadows in the fog began to move, approaching the constable. Slow and careful, like it was a predator stalking its prey. The constable, however, didn’t seem shaken by the advancing shadows, and simply continued his stride.

Finally, the figure emerged from the shadows. It was a man dressed in a dark turtleneck, while a stained jacket was slung over his shoulders. In his hand was a cricket bat, clutched tightly to its owner’s side, and painted with blood. Not unlike the constable, the man’s face was covered by a gas mask.

Most people would have run far away and never returned by now, but the constable stood his ground, fully aware of the man he faced.

The figure continued to approach, until he was fully visible to the constable. Every scratch and bloodstain on his coat, every tear in his clothes from the victims that tried to fight back. He looked up to the constable, eyes barely visible through the mask. The constable in turn looked down, a mutual unspoken civility that one would never expect between a constable and a murderer had been achieved.

“Good evening Mr. Worthing.” The constable finally spoke, his soft tone managed to be heard clear, even through the altering of the gas mask.

“Good evening, Peters.” The voice of said murderer had no signs of malice, like it would if he had been taunting one of his victims.

“Shall we leave this mucky cloud of fog to continue our chat?” Peters gestured to the street behind him, where he had arrived.

The slightly less joyful Jack nodded in agreement, and they proceeded to walk together.

The constable held out the gift basket, handing it to Jack.

“Not to sound rude constable, but I don’t need your pity.” Jack spoke as he removed this has mask, hesitant to look at the taller man.

The constable simply laughed. “It is not pity I am offering you, Mr. Worthing, I am offering you assistance.” He handed the basket to Jack once more, who eventually took it.

They were silent for a moment, as they walked through the foggy streets.

“Why do you do it?” Jack finally spoke, a somber tone evident in his voice. “God, you know what happened! You know what I do! Why do you help me!”

The constable chuckled. “You know, sir. We’ve come to the end of our time.”

“Well that’s a new one.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“You see.” The constable continued, unshaken. “There isn’t much more we can do here in Wellington Wells. We’re blocked off from the rest of the world, no trade, no food, we’re hanging by a thread. It is our duty as constables to protect our citizens, but we can only do so if they meet us halfway so to speak.”

Jack looked to the ground for a moment. “So…you choose to help me because it’s easy for you?”

“Not exactly, sir. What I mean to say is: we are able to help you. And it would a shame if an influential man such as yourself wasted away on the streets.”

Jack sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” He paused for a moment, then looked back up to Peters. “Thank you again, constable.”

The constable grinned. “Until we meet again, then!”

“Until we meet again.”


	2. Foggy Jack’s Happy Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MILDLY DESCRIPTIVE CHARACTER DEATH WARNING
> 
> Based off a tweet from Compulsion, and an in-game piece of lore

_Who’s the happiest of men,_  
_When slicing through an abdomen?_

The masked man treaded across the street, feet ever so light and silent. You would never hear him coming.

_Foggy Jack’s coming to play!_

The woman’s heels clacked loudly against the pavement, her fear had become more and more clear through her happy face.

_Entrails and vittles!_  
_Please put on the kettle!_  
_Foggy Jack is coming to stay!_

The woman found herself running into a cloud of the fog. She didn’t think, she only held her breath. 

_Hear him whistle on the moor_

The poor wellette spotted a house out of the corner of her eye, and immediately ran to bang on the window, praying that the Wellie inside would let her in.

_A jaunty tune that’s never dour._

Tears poured from her eyes, she banged and banged at the window, but the Wellie was frozen in fear. He spotted the figure approaching behind her.

_Foggy Jack’s coming! Hooray!_

Before she knew it, a hand grabbed her shoulder and pinned her to the window. The last thing she could process was a sharp pain across her neck, then wet, then nothing.

_It’s me, it’s me, it’s me!_

The Wellie, who had been watching from his window for the entire time, felt a wave of nausea wash over him. With shaking arms, he closed his window. 

Just as he began to take a few steps back, he saw the figure’s face emerge from the fog. It was a familiar face, that spoke a familiar line.

The wellie’s ears where ringing as he finally broke into a run, and hid underneath his bed.

_I’m coming to see you today_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around, my wonderful readers! I hope you’re enjoying my little series so far!
> 
> Stay tuned, and take your Joy!

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the time Outside takes to be written, I will be working on various shorts as I think of them to keep my wonderful readers entertained!
> 
> Please enjoy, and take your Joy!


End file.
